My Pervy Pineapple Stalker
by nana-zuki
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was stalked by a certain pervy pineapple. How to get rid of his stalker while his stalker is so deep in love with him? How will this stalker finally managed to get Tsunayoshi's heart? R&R PLEASE!xD
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this story is for 6927 fanday that will arrived in a couple of days.

Disclaimer: That's a shame but, I will never own it, FOREVER. *sigh*

And thus, enjoyed~xD

------------------------------x6927FANDAYx----------------------------

"STOP STALKING ME ANYMORE, MUKURO!!!!" The brunette screamed as he was trying to run away from a certain pervert stalker. Fortunately for the stalker, he managed to catch him, "Kufufufu~ You can't run away from me, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

The poor brunette struggled at first, but suddenly he stopped. Curious at the action, the stalker called his prey's name, "Tsunayoshi-kun?"

The brunette still had not answered the stalker called. Thus, he kept silent while he lowered his head.

All of the sudden, the pervert smirked, "Oya oya, are you finally giving up, my Tsunayoshi-kun?" The pervert took out one of his hands, that previously on the brunette's waist and grabbed the brunette's chin to face him.

"Rokudou Mukuro" called the brunette to the stalker, named Mukuro.

Surprised by his little brunette action of calling him by his full name just like that skylark-kun, he called again, "Tsunayoshi-kun?"

In a flash of light, the brunette quickly turned around and faced his pervert stalker with a fire burned on his forehead and his X-Gloves on his hands.

Mukuro quickly took a quick step back further from the brunette. However, the brunette's hands were circled by fire. Tsunayoshi quickly knuckled his hands and punched his stalker with his marvelous strength.

The stalker flew far away from the brunette with a big damage on his cheek. "Ah~ this must mean my Tsunayoshi loved me." Mukuro thought. His famous laughter could be heard throughout the sky, "Kufufufu~"

The brunette gave a deep huff and quickly lit off his dying-will-flame before people gathered. Thus, Tsunayoshi hurried his steps and went forward to his home.

------------------------------x6927FANDAYx----------------------------

Tehe~ short isn't it~

I receive any request you, the readers want. Hope it will satisfied you~

***SEE YOU AGAIN DESU***


	2. Chapter 2

Haha~ It's been a while since we met. Please forgive me for my very short chapter in the previous one. Well, this time, it will longer obviously…maybe. But well, who cares. Haha~xD

So, here we are. Have fun reading it. *bows*

-----------------xxx6927xxx----------------------

Tsuna sighed deeply. He finally managed to escape from his number one and the only stalker. Using his famous X-Burner, it was too harsh, wasn't it? Especially that body is one of his mist guadians'. He hoped Chrome would be fine.

As Tsuna entered his house, Reborn greeted him, "Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna surprised and fell down. "Ouch, Ouch" He hissed. Reborn sighed deeply. His student still needed training that is more spartan and he smirked. It will be a very fun training.

Tsuna sweat dropped, seeing his tutor smirked widely. "R-Reborn" Tsuna tried to call him. Fortunately, for Tsuna, the baby hitman answered his call.

"You see, Tsuna. Iemitsu unexpectedly got a very long holiday from the ninth. Therefore, he quickly came here and brought Maman and those three kids to somewhere, maybe around the world. He also took Bianchi to help him protect them if anything happened." Reborn explained.

Tsuna stared, his jaw dropped to the floor. "S-So, it is just the two of us in this house?" Tsuna asked when he came back from the confusing world.

"No. You're alone in this house." Reborn answered him, earning a very questioning look from the brunette.

"It will be just you alone since I have got something to do, something very important task given by the ninth. So you'll have to take care of yourself until I come home." Reborn explained for the little brunette. However, the brunette was in an afraid state all of the sudden.

The arcobaleno saw his watch and said, "I don't have any more time, Tsuna. I'll take my leave, now." With the last said, Reborn went away after he changed Leon into a racecar and vanished in just seconds.

Tsuna's knee suddenly became weak and once again, he fell down to the floor. "I-If Reborn and the others left me. Then, that means.." Tsuna whispered to himself.

"MUKURO WILL BE FREE TO COME?! NO WAY!! ANYONE PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A DREAM!!" Tsuna screamed loudly. It was usual to see some birds quickly flocked away.

From not-so-far away from the brunette's house, a certain blue-haired man with pineapple style hair smirked widely. "Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, I see that you're alone."

-----------------xxx6927xxx----------------------

The brunette was taking a relaxing bath. It was not a very relaxing bath though. He kept thinking about that pervert. What would happen if he suddenly appeared while Tsuna was taking a bath? That pervert would definitely rape him obviously. Who could resist a very vulnerable, pale and nice body of the little uke?

Just thinking about that pervert saw him with his lustful eyes made him shivered. He quickly finished his bath and wore his pajamas.

-----------------xxx6927xxx----------------------

Night had finally come. The brunette was hiding under his blanket. He held his dying-will pills and his gloves tightly. If a certain stalker suddenly appeared he would quickly drank his pill and wore his gloves. Then, he would definitely burn him again.

That was what the brunette planned. However, as the lady luck was not with him today, he saw mist appeared around his room. His famous hyper intuition told him to be very cautious. Tsuna always trusted his hyper intuition and now, he would definitely trust his intuition again.

As the mist slowly disipated, a man with military uniform and a very wide smirk on his face slowly appeared.

"Kufufufu~ we meet again, Tsunayoshi-kun~" The mysterious person said. His famous laughter echoed through the whole house

-----------------xxx6927xxx----------------------

Hahahaha~ Yay~ It's cliffy cliffy cliffy!!!! –dances around-

Hahahaha~ This story will be in **HIATUS** if you do not drop me a review.

Kufufufufufufufufufufufu~xD

And

**SEE YOU AGAIN DESU!!** *quickly runs away*


	3. Chapter 3

Ciaossu~

Long time no see, my dearest readers. I got so many reviews that made me fully laughing till my stomach hurt~ Lols!!

Well, who knows this chapter will be longer~xPP

Keep reading, please, and enjoy~

------------------xxx6927xxx--------------------------

"Kufufufu~ We're finally alone, Tsunayoshi-kun~" the pineapple-haired stalker laughed just like a maniac. Tsuna shivered. He quickly searched for his beloved weapon, his dying-will pills and X-gloves.

Unfortunately, for the poor boy, he could not find them. Tsuna panicked, he searched under his bed-cover, under his pillow, but still, he did not see any trace of his items.

Unknowingly, the stalker had taken a quick step. Just in a second, the blue-haired stalker had appeared in front of the brunette. "HIIIIII!!!!!!! Don't come near me, Mukuro!!" Tsuna screamed as loud as he can, in hope for his stalker ear to be deaf.

"Kufufufu" Mukuro chuckled, "But Tsunayoshi-kun, I have been waiting this for a VERY long time and tonight, we're all alone, do you think I will let you away?"

Tsuna nodded furiously. Mukuro just chuckled at his little boss. 'Tsunayoshi-kun is just too innocent. I wonder how his face will be if I do something unexplainable for children to him?' Mukuro thought.

Mukuro stared at the little tuna with deep lust in his eyes. However, for Tsuna, Mukuro's eyes just full with pervert thought.

Seeing that Mukuro had stared at him for quite a long time, Tsuna's hyper intuition told him that this was an opportunity to escape. Following his intuition, Tsuna quickly pushed Mukuro and tried to run away.

------------------xxx6927xxx--------------------------

Mukuro's eyes widen. After a long time waiting 'patiently' to have a nice 'meeting' with his little prey, he would let him escape? As if Mukuro would let the brunette ran away. He would rather eat a number of pineapple than to let his Tsunayoshi-kun escape!

Tsuna ran as fast as he could. However, as the lady-luck was not with him today, Mukuro had caught him and pinned him to the floor.

"Why did you escape, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked with hurt-looked on his face. Suddenly, Tsuna started to feel guilty. Mukuro's eyes looked hurt. Maybe he will try to accept his feeling, "Mu—"

However, Tsuna's sentence was cut by Mukuro with a smirk appeared on his face, "Or maybe you want to do 'that' on the floor instead of the bed? Kufufufu~ It's so cute of you, Tsunayoshi-kun. Very well, I'll be gentle to you." Mukuro chuckled at his last sentence. Gentle? It was so uncharacteristic of him. But well, for his Tsunayoshi, he would do everything.

Instantly, Tsuna regretted that he ever felt guilty. What should he do now? There was no way to escape. His route to escape had been blocked by his stalker. Resignedly, Tsuna closed his eyes tightly; he would try to accept what would happen next.

Finally, the lady-luck was on Tsuna's side. His Vongola-ring had glowed in a bright flash that made Mukuro closed his eyes and took a step back.

"W-What happened?" Mukuro slowly opened his eyes and stared with awe.

A figure wrapped his arm around Tsuna's waist securely. The said figure glared at Mukuro with a glare that had the same level with a VERY angry Hibari Kyouya. "Don't you ever lay a finger on Tsunayoshi." The figure hissed.

------------------xxxTOBECONTINUEDxxx--------------------------

HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~~~~~~~~~ANOTHER CLIFFY~~ YAAAAAAYYYYYYY *dances around*

I bet some of you have figured who the mysterious man is it, right?????

Mukuro : Why do you always get in my way??

Nana : Who knows? *laughs* maybe it's your fate~

Oh and please forgive me if you found some mistakes here and there. It's because my eyes receive the side effect from staring with computer for 12 hours!! It's so blurring. I hate it!!!

Anyway~ please drop a nice review, my dearest readers. I'll be running away before I got chased by a bunch of 6927 fangirls due to the cliffy~

~SEE YOU AGAIN DESU~


End file.
